Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With reduced size and weight, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been extensively used in portable computers such as notebook computers or personal digital assistants (PDAs), as well as monitors of a desktop computers, or mobile terminals. Such flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), and an organic light emitting display device.
An organic light emitting display device, among flat panel displays, has high response speed and is advantageous in terms of luminous efficiency, brightness, and viewing angle. In general, in an organic light emitting display device, a data voltage is received through a driving transistor that is turned on by a scan signal, and the received data voltage is charged in a storage capacitor. Also, the data voltage charged in the storage capacitor is output to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) by using an emission control signal to thereby emit light.
The demand for high-resolution display devices is increasing. As display devices are implemented with a high resolution, designing driving circuits for driving display devices may become complicated, and such driving circuits may become more susceptible to noise.